bellas
by rosehalelove
Summary: what if bella had a child and the cullens find out. can they help?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bpov

I have a secret that only Edward knows I have a daughter some were in phoenix. I know what you must be thinking. How can I not nowhere she is. But I gave her up for adoption . I had no one to help me see I was raped. My mum could not help me and I was not going to kill it.

But I know the cullens will find out on day. The guy that raped me is coming out of prison next year and will be coming after me.

I told Edward about me being raped but he does not know about my daughter.

Her name is ally and I know the cullens will find out soon. But how soon and how?


	2. Chapter 2 rose finds out part 1

Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight **

B.p.o.v.

Edward had gone hunting and I was staying at the Cullen's with just rose what was a bit scary as she does not like me. I am wondering whether to tell her about ally.

**_Ring _**

**_Ring _**

My phone goes what brings me out of my thoughts . I look at the caller. Rose. That's a bit strange.

"hello?"

"hi Bella is rose I was just letting you now I will be picking you up at 4 and then we can head down to port angels and watch a move."

That's weird Rosalie is being nice.

" okay Rosalie see you in a bit."

That is beyond freaky I better go and get ready. I head up stairs only tripping twice a record for me. Got changed in to a midnight blue blouse, some grey jeans, with blue flats. Let my hair down and went down stairs to wait. I tripped on the way down waiting to hit the floor but I found myself hit some rock hard arms.

"thanks Rosalie"

She laughed "please bella call me rose." Wow she is asking me to call her rose that a bit of a shock. " and bell aim sorry for the way I have treted you before can we have a fresh start." Okay that is like super freaky .

"yes rose off course"

"good come on lets go"

So we head of to port angeles all the way I was thinkabout ally and him.

" so Bella what's up? You seem deep in trought "

Sould I tell her sould I not?"

"rose if I tell you can you keep a secret "

She thought

"Yes Bella off course "

"rose I know your story mine nearly the same. So this is mine …"

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 rose find out part 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight**

_"Rose if I tell you can you keep a secret "_

_She thought _

_"Yes Bella off course "_

_"Rose I know your story mine nearly the same. So this is mine …"_

Rpov

What dose Bella mean her story is nearly the same as mine? I was raped that could not of happened to her could it?

Bpov

I can't believe I am telling the Cullen that hates me the most my story. I know Edward noes half but I am telling rose the whole story.

"so this is mine I was on my way back from school dance 3 years ago."

"Is this why you hate school dance so much?"

"Yes I feel so …. I don't know just not right. I'm scared it is going to happen again.

So I turn in to an ally about 6 streets before my house when I saw that a guy following me. I was scared I did not know what to do I stood the frozen holding my breath not sure what to do. I started to scream for help but no one can it was like I was trapped there in a sound prof room. I rember him saying 'don't be afraid sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you' "I laugher rembering that,

"I tried to run but me being my clumsy self, tripped. Next thing I knew he was standing over me I screamed and shouted he stated to rip my off my dress."

I was shaking rembering

Rose pov

I can't believe that happened to Bella. She is such a sweet girl.

"Look Bella don't carry on skip that part I know is hard to explain."

She looked grateful and carried on "I woke up four days letter in hospital where I found out I was pregnant."

Omg Bella was pregnant she would not kill it she must have had the child.

" I had the child but I did not know what to do with it. My mum was known help at all. Because like what I have said before I was like a parent to my mum so I could not deal with the ally, that's what I cooled her, so I had to put her up for adoption."

Bella was in tears at this point so I leant over and hugged her whispering in her ear "don't worry Bella it will be okay. I will make sure of it" I promised myself and her that I would make okay.

"I have tried to find her rose I have I just can't and the guy that raped me comes out of prison next year. And I know he will, won't revenge and I know if I have ally it will include her. And all I want is for her to be safe."

"Bella don't worry we will find her keep her safe and you safe. Okay then let's go and have fun tonight just on question before dose Edward know?"

"He knows half he knows I have been raped but not about ally. I won't to tell him but I'm scared off what he will think. I will tell him and the offers but when the times right so please can you keep it a secret."

"Of Couse I can Bella" and that I will I can see a knew friendship coming along. I am touched that she trusted me with her secret. And I will try and find her child now she has us to help her.

**So what do you think is my first story so is going to be a bit iffy **

**Please review with some ideas I'm planning a game of truth of dare to come so ideas for that please **

**X rosehalelove x**


End file.
